


SPN // Tractor

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Tractor, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video on the American series Supernatural with song by Czech music group "Visací zámek"</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN // Tractor

## SPN // Tractor 

Music video on the American series Supernatural with song by Czech music group "Visací zámek".

It's an older video, today I did a lot of things made differently, but in my opinion it's still funny. For a long time I didn't disclose this video, because I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. Finally I jumped into the translation myself, and it ended ... well, you see how it ended. So please excuse my English and I hope that despite everything you will enjoy my video.

 

### Work Text:

 

 


End file.
